Forever Mine
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Today I, Teddy Remus Lupin, consider myself the happiest man on the face of this earth, Teddy thought happily, his hair turning a bright shade of pink as he thought about what was to come. Well, that is, if she says yes. Written for Pink Mockinjay in Hufflepuff and Acciohope15's birthday and a Chrissy gift for rockin around the christmas tree. :)


_Thanks to Being A Wallflower, I'd be lost without you and all your help._

_**Pink mockinjay in Hufflepuff** and **Kaia**, happy birthday, and **Rockin around a christmas tree**, merry christmas! xx_

* * *

_Today I, Teddy Remus Lupin, consider myself the happiest man on the face of this earth,_ Teddy thought happily, his hair turning a bright shade of pink as he thought about what was to come. _Well, that is, if she says yes._

Today, hopefully, would be the day that Teddy finally worked up the courage to ask his girlfriend, the most beautiful woman that ever existed, to be his forever.

Unconsciously, his hair flashed platinum blonde and he ran his fingers through his unruly mop - a habit he'd acquired when he was nervous.

Harr had told him the story about Teddy meeting Victoire for the first time so many times he knew it off by heart.

_He was a little boy with rainbow hair and a cheeky grin on his small face. His brown eyes were alight with curiosity as he observed the wrinkled red noisy thing that Aunt Fleur seemed so proud of._

_He peered forwards and nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized that the thing had eyes! Big bright blue eyes, like the sky on a summers day, which peered back at him solemnly watching him with a level of sweet innocence that only a newborn child could ever hope to achieve._

_He heard laughter in the background - it sounded suspiciously like Uncle Harry. Purposefully, he turned his unruly hair black and changed his eyes to green as best as a boy of his age could do. The end result was hair that was half pink and half black with eyes that were a curious mix of brown and green. He scowled and then began making funny faces with his new found 'Harry Face.'_

_All of a sudden a piercing wail filled the ear and startled Teddy into falling back and landing on his behind. Uncle Harry picked up his godson, still chuckling as Teddy cowered into his shoulder, attempting to block his ears from that awful noise._

_Slowly, oh so slowly, the sound faded_

_Uncle Harry brought him closer to the now peaceful being. Cautiously he stuck his hand out to touch it, eager to see what the big deal was with this bag of wrinkles that everybody seemed so happy with._

_He half closed his eyes and reached out, expecting to touch a blob of whatever the thing was. Instead he felt something small and tiny grip his fingers and he cried out from the shock, provoking more laughter from the room._

_Determined to be the big boy he knew he really was, he tried again and this time, he didn't flinch when the thing touched him._  
_He looked up at Uncle Harry in wonder. This thing had eyes, and a nose and little pudgy fingers too. This thing was like him._

_"This, Teddy, is a baby. Like you." Harry said, pointing to the bundle in Fleur's arms that still had it's tiny little fingers wrapped around Teddy's._

_"I'm not a baby!" He cried, outraged. He was a big boy! That's what Grandma Andy had said. She called him her handsome little Prince. How can he be a prince if he was all red and ugly and wrinkly like that thing that was so like him and yet so different?_

_"No, of course not Teddy. Anyway, we need to name her. Can you think of any pretty names for this little baby girl?"_

_A baby. That thing was a baby. A girl baby no less. Immediately he sprang away._

_"Girls got cooties!" His horrified voice rang out, much to the amusement of everyone else._

_"I theenk we should call 'er Victoire. Like 'Vic-tor-y' een Eenglish or 'Vic-twah' een French. Vat do you theenk, Bill? 'Arry? Teddy?" Fleur asked, in her heavy french accent._

_Teddy tested it out. "Tw-ah! Tw-ah! Ba-by Vi-tw-ah." Already over his fear of 'cooties', he jumped up and down excitedly, already in love with the little bundle of wrinkles._

_"Victoire Ornella Weasley."_

_Who was to know that in the space of a few mere minutes, that this little bundle of red wrinkles would have everybody, including Teddy, wrapped around her little finger?_

Now it was obvious, Teddy thought. At twenty-three years old she had inherited her mothers looks and charismatic charm with long blonde hair falling in loose curls down her back; blue eyes bright and sparkling with mischief. However her smile was all Weasley. Suffice to say, she was perfect. Sure, when she got really angry she had the whole infamous Weasley temper combined with being one eighth Veela 'fire balls being thrown at your head' thing going on, and sure she was stubborn as Hell and often difficult, but that's what made her Victoire. His Victoire. Forever his.

Well, not forever, not yet, but soon.

Both of them had been playing for Puddlemere United since they had left school: five years for Victoire and seven for Teddy. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would catch the Snitch – she always did.

The game was going well. They were playing the Chudley Canons, and honestly, Teddy thought, how can you not win with opponents as bad as the Canons?

He smirked as he scored another goal bringing the score to 150 for Puddlemere to 40 for the Canons. They had this in the bag.

He watched as Victoire suddenly dived with Rogers, the Canons Seeker, hot on her tail. The crowd held their breath as they watched the Seekers skyrocket closer and closer to the ground, fearing a crash.

Teddy bit his lip. Yes, Victoire was a great Seeker (she'd taken after her Uncle's Harry and Charlie in that respect) but it still didn't stop him from being nervous. He knew Bill would blame him if anything happened to his little princess.

Just as she was about half a meter from kissing the ground, she pulled up hard, narrowly avoiding an accident. The crowd, which was mostly Puddlemere supporters, cheered. Teddy caught her eye and she winked, still breathing hard from her little stunt. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Suddenly the cheers of the crowd got louder all screaming for Victoire. He watched his team-mates land on the ground to surround their Seeker and followed suit.

_She must have caught the Snitch!_he thought excitedly. They'd won! His hair turned bubblegum pink, just like it did when he got excited about something.

He landed on the ground and pushed his way through his celebrating team mates to get to his girlfriend. Nervously he ran his hand through his now platinum blond hair, and the realization of what he was about to do hit him hard. He gulped.

Suddenly she was there in his arms, and he was swinging her around like he used to do when they were kids.

He kissed her long and hard, feeling her smile against his lips, ignoring the teasing catcalls from their friends as he, without breaking the kiss, sent a very rude gesture their way, much to their amusement.

"I caught the Snitch," she said breathlessly, some time later, after they finally broke apart. He grinned and took it from her, as was tradition. She caught the Snitch and she always gave it to him. This time though, instead of putting it away, he knelt down on one knee and opened the Snitch, using a spell Uncle Harry had taught him.

Victoire bit her lip: she could guess what he was about to do and was holding back a smile.

He looked up at her for a moment, just looking at her as if she might suddenly vanish.

"Vic...I actually had a whole speech planned out – Lily helped me write it and everything," he started, sounding nervous. He was holding the Snitch open like a ring box, to show a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring that's simplicity made it all the more appealing.

He chuckled nervously. There were a few cheers from the crowds that had gathered. He was proposing to her in front of the entire world. It was moments like this that made her realize just how brave he really was. If she were to say no, he'd be humiliated on a world scale.

"Despite the fact that I've been learning this speech for almost a month now, I suddenly can't remember a word." The crowd laughed.

"So instead of mumbling random words of a speech, I'm just going to going to say what comes into my mind when I think of you. As most of you know, my hair turns blonde, which is highly embarrassing especially when it's Bill or Ron who catch me with blonde hair. I think of you after winning Quidditch, adrenaline running through your veins, windswept hair, your face make-up free and smiling as you hold the Snitch like you'd just won a million galleons. I think of your laugh and how much I love hearing it, and I live in constant fear of your Veela powers whenever you get angry. I'm sure everybody on the team remembers the time when I tried to tell her what to do and she singed off my eyebrows."

More laughs from the crowd. Victoire grinned at the memory and laughed slightly. She felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes as Teddy carried on speaking. Merlin, she was a lucky girl.

"I honestly can't tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you because there are too many to count. Every time you laugh or smile or carry on the tradition where you catch the Snitch and then hand it to me, when your eyes blaze and you're yelling at me...I know it sounds weird, but I fall for you over and over and over again. I think I've always loved you, since the moment I first saw you. I'm pretty sure I loved you when I punched Davey Finnigan in the face after that particular break up...I'm also sure that I love you right here, right now, otherwise I wouldn't be on one knee. So, Victoire Ornella Weasley, I'm hopelessly in love with you and I'm in way over my head, so I'd be delighted if you would join me in being in too deep and do me the honour of being my wife." By now tears were streaming freely down her flawless skin. Slowly her pink lips spread into a slow smile, but she remained speechless.

Teddy's face fell. She obviously didn't want to marry him. That smile on her face was just her laughing at him. Depressed he stood up and started to walk away. The cries for Victoire to 'say yes' faded into the background.

He was so sure she was going to say yes, he had asked for Bill and Louis permission and everything. Merlin knows Louis would have been furious if Teddy didn't ask him for permission to marry his sister.

Suddenly he heard her call his name. He slowly turned around. He knew she had just come to gloat. He cut her off before she could speak.

"What did I do wrong? Was it because I forgot my speech? Was it because the ring wasn't good enough? Am I not good enough? Was my proposal embarrassing for you? Why won't you marry me?" Teddy's voice had been rising steadily as he ranted to the point of almost yelling. Blinking back tears, he was prepared to turn and leave when she suddenly flung herself into his arms and kissed him with more passion then she ever had in her life.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her back with everything he was feeling. Love, hurt, anger, confusion, more love. Unconsciously his hair turned blonde.

She broke away to breathe.

"Teddy. Remus. Lupin. You are the worlds _biggest_idiot if you think I'm saying no. I love you, Teddy and that will never change. If you'll still have me, then I would love nothing better than to marry you. I love you." By now she was full on crying, tears of joy streaming down her face like a waterfall.

Once again, Teddy got down on one knee.

"Let's do this again, shall we? Victoire Ornella Weasley, be mine forever?"

All it took was one word for them both to feel like they were walking on air.

That word was yes.

_Today, I am the happiest man on the face of this earth_, was Teddy's last coherent thought before he succumbed to Victoire's kiss.

**Written for:**

**The Pairings and Pairings Oh My competition**

**The Honeydukes Competition- Chocoballs**

**The Story starter sentence challenge**

**The birthday surprise competition - HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kaia!**

**We are never, ever getting together challenge**

**The birthday fic exchange - happy very belated birthday Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuf. Sorry for not getting this done earlier.**

**Secret Santa II - for Kim. Merry christmas :)**

**Hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts! Xx**


End file.
